Broken Bottles, Broken Dreams
by pippalovespirates
Summary: Victoria Kirkland has been in an abusive marriage with her husband for a few years now.. She's decided it's just not good for her and her son, but she's too scared to end it. What will happen after leaving for a night and spending it with his brother? (Rated M for abuse, sexual content, adult themes, etc.) -My first fanfic))
1. Chapter 1

I'm Victoria Kirkland.. Representative of Seychelles.. Age 21.. Married to Dylan Kirkland, a.k.a. Wales.. Mother of a three month old boy, Simon.. I live in Cardiff with my son and 35 year old husband whom I met when his youngest brother Arthur took me to a big conference meeting.. I know what you're thinking, 21 and 35.. A bit of an age gap, no? And married at 21.?! What can I say? I was young and impressionable..

Life is fine.. I never got around to having that breast reduction, and I never ended up cleaning out that old box of child hood toys I kept.. Maybe it's not fine but I don't like to wallow in self pity.. My husband had been going through a rough time and took up drinking shortly after our honey moon.. It doesn't help that he was already very controlling.. I have no say in anything, I'm just his silent, obedient house wife.. And that just doesn't work for moi..

I sat there, sitting on our marital bed; rocking our baby boy. I glanced over at the clock, 6:30 P.M. My husband will be home soon, I sigh to myself.. I do care about him and all, but he's made my life practically not worth living over the three years we have been married..

"Victoria! Victoria where are you?!" I hear him shout in an angry voice as he walks through the front door.

"In Simons room.." I say as I get up and put Simon in his room, tucking in the small blue eyed, light brown haired baby then walking out into the hall way to him.

"Did you leave today? I don't like when you leave the house. I don't want you running off to other men like the filthy little whore I know you are deep down." he says in an angry tone as he crosses his arms.

"I just went to the store to buy the things you wanted..." I say as takes ah hand into a tight grip.

"Go get me a Guinness woman.. " He sighed and pulled me close then pushed me away as he closed his blue green eyes and moved his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Don't make me tell you twice this time." He recanted as he sat on their black leather couch.

"Yes dear..." I say meekly as I fetch him a beer then go to him. "Is this good enough?.." I ask carefully.

"It's up to my standards.." He said, pulling me up against him, wrapping an arm around my arm and placing a hand on one of my rather large, E cup, breast.

I blush, "D-Dylan stop it.. You know they're sensitive.." I was quite flat chested all my life, but once I hit 17 they got big.

I watch my rather handsome, rugby playing, teacher, husband set down his drink the glare at me. "What did you say Victoria?"

"I was wondering if you could not handle them so roughly.." I Whimper..

I close my eyes but as soon as I do I feel a hand coming down onto my cheek. "Don't tell me what to do slut...!" He yells.

"I-I'm sorry...!" I cry out as I put a hand directly to the red, sticking sensation that has engulfed my cheek.

"Better be.." He mumbles, then hiccups a small burp, tasting and smelling of alcohol.

A while after that we head to our bed room. It's a white colored room with red and blue colored Curtains. The bed is nice and big, it's got a green bed spread. Maps and posters adorn the walls, there's a huge book self with every book imaginable. I like the dresser with the mirror, it's got a picture of Dylan and I. When we were happy. When I was happy.

I remove my clothes while standing in front of our mirror. As I disrobe, I admire my body which is laced with bruises and cuts from my abusive husband. Not to sound full of myself, but my body used to be so perfect..

I used to smile so much.. Not anymore. I only smile for Arthur... Despite our rocky relationship, after I married his brother he was there for moi... I think to myself as I run my hands over my curves then suddenly hear a muffle moan from my husband.

I look over and he's already sound asleep.. Freedom till the beast wakes..


	2. Chapter 2

My husband really can be a pleasant man... When he's not drunk, high, tired or in a bad mood.. I was head over heels in love with him once.. Before he started being horrible. When he's not drunk he showers me with gifts and compliments. He buys me jewelry, lingerie, clothing, and chocolates; in an effort to keep me with him. Because he thinks my heart can be purchased so easily.

It had been an easy enough day.. I sat at home with Simon all day.. And Dylan had a job interview for a new teaching position so he didn't drink today. Dylan had been fired for showing up to school drunk so this was his second chance at things I guess..

I sat under the green covers of our bed at stared up at the ceiling making pictures out of the cracks much like a child would, I get bored easily and I guess this is a way to pass the time.. I sigh then look down into my lap with a pair of glazed over, chocolate brown eyes.

"Is something wrong?.. Did you not like the necklace I bought you?" asked my sober hubby as he shut his book, while picking up the chain of a small silver necklace with a dolphin pendant between his rough fingers.

"I'm just tired.. That's all..." I frown, not bothering To look up at him.

He sighed "Don't lie to me Victoria.. "

"I didn't want it to come to this.. But I'm tired of this all.. If you don't stop hurting me and threatening to hurt Simon I'm going to divorce you... I do love you, but not when you're hurting me.. Which is most of the time-" I was cut off by my teary eyed husband.

"Please..! Please don't leave me Victoria..! You and Simon are all I have.. Without you I'm just a drunken old teacher.. You know I'm sorry and you know I love you.." he cried out.

"Dylan... You of all people should know that 'sorry' doesn't make up for years of verbal, sexual, emotional and physical abuse.." I sigh.

"I-I'll be better for you and for our baby.. S-See?.." Said the distraught man as he got up and retrieved our son from his crib and rocker him, kissing his forehead for the first time since he had been born.

"Dylan.. I'm just so tired of dealing with you... " I frown.

"Here.. I-I'll stop drinking and I won't become cross with you a-and I'll be a good husband and father.. " He sighed, leaving a pause before he continued his reply. "Maybe you need a night away from me... Maybe that'll make it better.."

"Fine.. And I'll take Simon with me.." I didn't exactly trust him with our baby..

"F-Fine.. " He said, his eyes glued to me as I rose from the bed and got dressed in a black, long sleeve button up shirt and jeans.

I picked up the baby and wrapped him up, then grabbed my purse with all my necessary things in it. "See you tomorrow.." Probably..

"I love you.. I really do.." The grown man whimpered. How pathetic.

I walked out without saying "I love you" back. I just didn't care to. I got in the car with my baby. I drove.


	3. Chapter 3

I really had no idea where to go but ended up parked in my husbands younger brother, Allistor's, drive way. As cheesy as it sounds I was just following my heart, and look where I ended up at, my ex-boy friends house.

I had dated Allistor while I was 17 years old and he was 29. It ended up not working out, he was too busy with his job.. And me, well, school. He was the gym coach (he also was a bar tender on the side) and we decided it was too risky to be together so we just broke it off.. I still stayed close with him and remained his favorite student though. A while after I graduated he introduced me to his eldest brother, Dylan, age 32. We fell head over heels in love and that's why I'm here now.

I turned off the smooth jazz that people tended to play at night then retrieved my son and my purse. I locked the car and walked up to the large red door and rung the doorbell, waiting to see a handsome, dark auburn haired, muscly Scotsman open the door.

Sure enough, he did. "He- Oh heh.. What's up?." He'd become sort of jealous since I got with Dylan..

"I told Dylan I was going to divorce him if he didn't stop hurting me and threatening to hurt Simon.. He thinks I just need a night to clear my head.. I wasn't really paying attention and I just ended up here.." I replied meekly.

"You need to stay here?.." He asks.

"Oui... If you'd let me.. I have no where else to go.. Please let me.. I have Simon with me and I don't want him to be out in the cold..." I frowned, holding him huddled to my coat.

"Fine, fine. Don't just stand there." He said as he pulled me inside, "Wouldn't want yer wee baby catching frost bite."

I smile weakly at him.. "Merci Allistor..." He leads me to the living room and sits with me on the couch.

"It's not a problem.. I wouldn't want you or Simon out in the cold.." He said.

Simon suddenly starts wailing his little head off. I sigh. "He's probably hungry, I haven't fed him for a few hours.." I unbuttoned my shirt and undo the cup to my nursing bra. Simon latches on immediately.

"I have a crib in the spare room Simon can use.." Allistor said.

"Thank you Allistor... " I smile weakly at him as he smiles weakly back and undoes the cup to my bra and begins suckling the sweet milk out.

I blush a bit, Dylan Would rarely drink my milk. I cradle Simon and stroke Allistor's hair as they suckle my breasts.

They finish up their milk and I put my baby to sleep in the crib Allistor promised. My beautiful Simon.. With his light brown hair and blue eyes I'm sure he'll grow up quite handsome.

"Victoria would you like to sleep with me.? I am letting you stay here after all.." He said as he took me by the waist.

"I suppose that's fine.." I replied as he dragged me to his to his bed room, smiling.

"Here, ye ca' wear this ta bed." He says as he hands me a shirt with the Scottish flag.

"Oui, thank you.." I slowly peel off my clothing and unclasp my bra revealing my body covered in markings..

"Is this what your husband's done to ye?!.." He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled me closely into a tight embrace.

"It's fine Allistor... They're healing.." I whimper, knowing that as soon as they heal, he'll just add more..

"It's not fine.. I was so scared for you.. You've got to move in with me Victoria.. With a man that wouldn't do that to you.. Hurt you or your beautiful body.." He said softly in ear, then he nipped at it.

"How could I move in..? Aren't you seeing someone?.. And I'm married.." I frown, bending over and picking up a dark pink thong by the edge of his bed.

"Nah.. Just one night stands.. I get lonely you know... You were the last person I actually dated.. I tried to love other women but you were the only one I could think of while I was with them.. " The older man confessed.

"Oh..." I said slipping on the night shirt, because the quiet was killing me.

"I don't want him hurting you anymore... He doesn't deserve you..." Said Allistor as he picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Allistor it's okay... I'll be fine... " I frown at him.

He frowned right back at me "It's not okay."

He stroked my calf and sighed, then he kissed my forehead and cheeks. Kissing me?.. Maybe this is the only way he knows how to get me to stay.. " Allistor?.."

"Hush," he says as he presses his lips to mine. "Im going to kiss all the boo-boos" Honestly, he's so weird sometimes.. But so sweet...

I just smile weakly down at him as he slips off my night shirt leaving me just in my panties. "Kissing them isn't going to heal them..."

"I know tha'... But kissing them will make you feel like you can live with them.." He kissed a tiny bruise above one of my breasts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Bottles, Broken Dreams Chapter 4 **

He showered my chest and neck in kisses and licks after kissing every single bruise and cut he could find.

"Please make love ta me..." He said as stroked one of my breasts gently.

"Allistor.. We both know I'm married.. To your brother.." I frown.

"Aye, I know.. But I also know he's an idiotic pig that doesn't deserve your love and presence... Or the wee baby ye made for him.." He replied in a soft but deep tone.

"Allistor you already know I'm desperate for connection and emotion with someone who will give out to moi just as much as I give them.. Stop using the fact that I need love as an advantage.. It's not fair.." I sigh as he continues to caress my body.

"All is fair my dearest.. For this is love and war!" There he goes again, trying to be funny.

" I.. I guess we could become intimate.. If it would help you and I feel a bit better.." I timidly reply to his prior offer.

He smiled a bit. "So you'll do it?.. " He placed both hands on my panties, ready to pull them off.

"I suppose I will.." I smiled weakly at the handsome red headed man above me.

He grinned seductively before pulling off my panties and flinging them across the room after he undressed himself. "I'll be gentle, don't worry yourself." He kissed my nipple and smiled, beginning to tease it with his tongue.

I let out a small mew then begin to stroke his hair. He teased and played with my breasts, suckling my nipple, kneading them gently. It felt lovely. Allistor made his way up to me neck and sucked on it, creating a hickey of purple and red.

"Top or bottom?.." He asked. "And what sort..?"

"Hmm bottom.. And whatever you want I guess.." I replied. Dylan usually made me ride him or made me give him a good cock sucking.. So this was nice for a change..

"Can do, love." He kissed my lips.

I slipped a tongue into his mouth and they danced together. Our slippery tongues making love in our mouths. He dominated mine and I gladly submitted to his.

He pulled away and positioned himself over me. "I love you." He whispered before he pushed his rock hard cock of 9 inches into me.

I gasped and moaned, he fucks like nobody's ever fucked before! He begins to go quicker, going in and out fast. I arched my back, pushing my chest into the air and rolled my head back. He bucked his hips into me and I moaned as he came. I love that man.

It was so great.. We fucked.. No, we made love. We were both breathing heavy and panting, this was the first time he's had intercourse in a little while I'm guessing.

I sit up and sigh.. I shouldn't have done that... "A-Allistor I'm such a whore... I-I just went and made love to my husbands brother.."

"Victoria its gonna be okay... I promise you.. He doesn't have to find out.. And we don't have to have sex again.." He sat up and rubbed my bare back, trying to comfort me.

"You're right... I'm sorry.. And thanks for everything Allistor..." I turned around and kissed his cheek.. He smiled.

"I-I've got to go home now though..." I sighed.

I collected my things. Dressed myself. Took Simon and left for home. A place where a possibly drunk Dylan Kirkland was waiting to "teach me a lesson."


	5. Chapter 5

I put Simon in his room then slowly make my way into my own.

"Victoria.. I'm still really sorry about last night... Maybe we could.. You like cuddling and watching the television, right..? We could do that then.." Said the man I was legally and emotionally bonded to.

"I suppose that would be nice.." I get onto the bed with him and blush as he pulled me close to him.

We kiss deeply and I begin to feel him peeling off my top. We slip our tongues into each others mouth and let them gently caress each other. He pulled away and sloppily layed kisses on my stomach and chest.

He slowly kissed up my chest and below the color bone until he made his way up to my neck. He stopped. Just looking at the dark hickey his younger brother gave me.. "Victoria would like to tell me what this is?.. " He said, pinching the hickey hard.

"S-Stop it Dylan..." I said as I tried to scoot away.

"I. Said. Tell. Me." He snarled and pinched harder.

"I-I.. I got it from Allistor... I.. I spent the night with him last night when I left you.." I whimper. I knew this would happen. I'm an idiot for thinking I'd come home to a better Dylan.

"You slut..! Ungrateful whore.. I should've seen this coming. A filthy slag like you.. I suppose that's to be expected though.." He said angrily as he slapped me away.

"P-Please stop Dylan... " I whimpered as he pushed me off to the bed and onto the ground.

"No, because a good for nothing woman like you deserves it..!" Said the man of 5'11 as he rose from the bed.

I felt a strong kick come radiating from his foot, impacting with my rib cage. I hope nothing's broken. "P-Please stop..! That hurts..!"

"Victoria..! I give you everything..! A baby! A nice house! A nice car!.. Lot's of nice clothing and jewelry! And this is how you repay me?!.. By being a whore and rolling around in the sheets with my younger brother like the hoe you are..!" He shouted, thrusting another foot at me.

Apparently this was my husband, alcohol free.

"I'm sorry.. I-I'm so sorry.." I say meekly, my eyes wet with tears.

"Obviously not! You went ahead and did it anyway..!"

"I-I only slept with him because maybe if I did.. Maybe I'd feel like somebody loved me.." I begin letting the tears flow freely.

"V-Victoria... I-I'm so sorry... I.. I didn't mean to.. " He said, picking me up and holding me tightly and warmly.

I freeze up completely and stop crying.

"I'm so sorry.. P-Please don't leave me.. I love you more than any other woman who came before you.. You bore my son.. Without you and Simon I'm just a lonely old man with a drinking problem.. P-Please.." He said softly..

I fell into his trap once again. Letting him victimize me. Letting him guilt me into staying.

"I-It's okay." I say back, in a volume even lower then a mouse's whisper. I'm still shivering. I'm still scared.. The bruises ache.

"I-I'll be good now.. Just don't anger me.. O-Okay?.." He said, holding me close to him.

I whisper back a little louder this time, letting the manipulative, sneaky, evil, man hold me in his arms.

"Okay..."

I close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about a month since I came home from Allistor's.. I haven't seen him since..

Dylan's gotten a few days off and he's decided it would be good idea that he, I and baby Simon all "bond" together.. I don't like this idea. It'll only end in blood and tears, but the question is: whose?

"Victoria.. Are you dressed yet..?" He asks from the outside of the bathroom door.

"Almost Dylan.. I just have to use the toilet.. " I'm afraid, I'm so afraid.. I remember when I became pregnant with Simon.. I'm having those same exact symptoms now.. It would be okay except for two reasons.. I'm still thinking about leaving him, he's abusive and I'm stressed, a new baby is the last thing I need.. And two.. I haven't had vaginal with my husband since before Simon was born..

I took the pregnancy test out of the small package.. I take a breath and close my eyes then I pee on it.

Words can't imagine how I feel as I open my eyes and look at the little test. Victoria Michelle Kirkland, mother of two.

I wrap up the test in toilet paper and throw it away. Dylan doesn't bother to check the trash.. He won't find out.. Yet that is..

I walk out of the bathroom after washing up and dressing in a green long sleeved t-shirt and dark colored jeans. "I'm finished..." I said as I picked up Simon.

"Good.." He sighed. "Victoria.. It'll be fun.. Don't worry.. Okay?.."

"Fine, fine..." I said as I held Simon closely, but thinking about the baby that was possibly in me.

The baby let out a yawn nuzzled his head on my warm body.

"I hope he doesn't fall asleep..." Said Dylan as he finished dressing and came over, putting a hand to my waist and pressing his lips to mine.

I gave him one of my now usual kisses, cold and dry. I used to think it'd make him stop kissing me. "Yeah.." I said, pulling away.

"Victoria... I believe we should become intimate again... As husband and wife.." 'Why?' I thought. It wouldn't make us closer.

"Maybe... " No.. It's not that he's bad.. He knows how to fuck great.. Don't get me wrong, the sex was excellent.. It's just I don't want him to think because we're closer that doesn't mean he can handle me in anyway he wants...

"Alright fine.. Then think on it.." He shrugged. "Let's go, the sun won't stay up forever."

Nor can it stay down forever. "Fine.. Let's go then. I said.

We got into our nice, black colored car.. I didn't like going out in public with Dylan, people always took notice of our wide age difference. 35 to 21 and married with a child?.. Sure it's not as big of an age gap as it could've been.. But people always treat us like Dylan's some creepy old pervert who married a 16 year old and knocked her up immediately..

We got married when I was 19.. We'd been dating since I was 18 though and I knew him a little before that.. So it's not like it was straight away.. And a child?. It was my idea.. I was tired of being bored and lonely.. So I poked holes in condoms. A baby would give me someone to be with, something to take care of. A purpose.

We pulled up to the park. We had to drive, it was a bit far away.

"Are you alright?." He asked.

"Oh yes.. I'm just fine.. " I got myself and Simon out of the car.

I saw two or three older women in a group pass us, whispering amongst each other with disapproving expressions on their wrinkled, worn faces.

"What now?." I held Simon close and asked Dylan.

"I thought we could walk around.. And sit on the bench.. And things people do at parks.." He was really trying to rewin my heart, wasn't he..

"Oh I see... Then let's do those things..." I replied quietly, beginning to walk along side him.

I held my child close as he fell asleep against me..

"Right.. We could get ice cream and sit on the bench.." Like couples do in movies..

"Alright.. " I said as I walked with him to a faded brown wooden bench and sat down.

"I could go get ice cream from the cart over there.." He said softly, so not to wake our son.

"Chocolate.." I whispered, stroking Simon's back.

He gets up but then shortly comes back.

I frown, taking the ice cream. "Thanks Dylan.." I say, licking a drip of ice cream that was currently rolling down the pale colored cone.

"Any time honey.." He replied. Things were so tense.

"Yeah..." I sigh.

There was a long pause.. "Victoria.. I understand I've hurt you.. But I'm tired of it being like this.. I love you and I don't like it when everything's so tense.. I want you to talk to me.. We're married for god's sake.. I think we should be able to talk.."

"Fine.. I'm just worried... Just tired, stressed.. That's all.." I answered him quickly.

"Then tell me why your stressed.." He sighed, looking ahead at the grey colored sky.

"Nothing.. Just never mind, okay?" I turned to him and smiled a fake smile.

"Okay.." He knew I was lying. He knew I wasn't okay.

We finished off our ice cream and started walking again.

"Mn..." Simon signaled us that he was awake.

"Morning Simon? Sleep well?" I ask, not expecting a response.

The baby smiled at me.

"Simon doesn't smile for me.." Dylan said.

I don't smile for you either. Really anyway.

"I know.. It's okay." I say softly to him as rain starts to fall.

"Great... It's probably my fault it's raining.." The blonde man sighs, closing his eyes, letting rain drops fall upon his eye lashes.

For the first time in two and a half years I laugh in front of him. I laugh. "Don't be so foolish!" I giggle.

At first he looks surprised by my sudden out burst. "How can it not be my fault? I always ruin everything.." He furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"Not true.." I frown, furrowing mine as well. Perhaps I've ruined things this time. Or I will with Allistor's new baby.

"I've wrecked your happiness.. I got drunk at school and got fired.. I mess things up constantly.. " He grunted, sounding mad at himself.

"C'mon Dylan.. We shouldn't let Simon be in the rain, he could get sick."

He sighs. Probably wishing I focused on him as much as I did Simon.

We drove home and got settled, ready for bed and so on.

I lay next to Dylan, my husband. Our little Simon in the room next door.. But all I can think of is Allistor and the growing baby inside me..

Questions arose in my head. 'Should I tell him or Dylan first.?' and 'Should I get an abortion, not telling anyone and saving whatever's left of my marriage."

Things would've been so much easier if I'd just stayed with Allistor..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Broken Bottles Broken Dreams

Freedom, even if it's little it still fills me with joy. With spirit. I started smiling again, laughing too. Dylan hasn't been abusive verbally or in any sort lately. He's still cold, but I'd rather feel his cold behavior than the stinging, burning, red of one of his slaps.

I'm afraid this new found happiness will be leaving though. I sigh as I comb through my hair, sitting on that old bed spread Dylan likes. I'm going to tell him today. I'm going to tell Allistor.. He'll tell me what he thinks is best.

"Mm.. Victoria.." My husband said softly as he slipped into the room and sat on the bed, pressing his lips to mine. "I want you.. Badly.." He whispered gently to me as he let one hand rub my thigh slowly and the other creep up to my chest, squeezing one of my breasts softly.

I kiss him deeply. "I'm sorry.. But I can't.. I'm going out to run some errands.." I reply to him.

"Oh..." He says with a bit of an annoyed, disappointed facial expression plaguing his handsome face.

I sigh and kiss him once more. "I don't feel like it anyway as I get off the bed and set the hair brush on my night stand.

"You never feel like it." He frowns and watches me. "You never want me.. Do you not love me? Or is it the physical aspect.."

"Non I still care for you.. And you know I love to be intimate with you.. It's just that I don't feel like it.. Sorry.." I shrug and put my purse over my shoulder.

"Maybe some other time then.. " He sighed and thinking aloud he said "I even got Simon to sleep.."

"I really am sorry.." I whispered. "Some other time.. But for now I have to go."

"Fine.." He said firmly and laid back on the bed.

I get into the nice car Dylan and I share and glide through the city. Looking at all the tall buildings that pierce through the regular grey of the sky.

After I had pulled up to Allistor's house I nervously went through my purse. Perhaps in an effort to stall.. I pulled out my hair brush and started brushing through my hair. It helped me.. I'd developed the habit after Dylan started hurting me, it was the only way I could get my anxiety out without annoying him.

After I'd manned up I walked slowly to the door and sighed, with a slightly upset expression upon my face as I rung his door bell.

"Hello?~" Answered a half dressed blonde woman with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Perhaps I've come at a bad ti-" I begin to say, until I'm cut off by Allistor.

I watched him walk up behind the woman who I'd imagine was feeling a bit tipsy. "No Vicky, stay would you? Sounds important.." He said, pulling the girl a little further inside.

"You seem busy.." I feel jealous.. But why should I care?.. I'm a married woman with a two children.. One of them being his.. But that's besides my point.

"He is~" The woman with the bleach blonde hair laughed.

"Quiet you. I am not." He told the woman as I just watched.

"Mm, but you have me, why do you need her?" She hiccuped.

"Because I will always make time for Victoria and Simon.." He frowned. "Maybe you could come around some other time but not right now.. I'm sorry, but if you could just pack up and leave that'd be great.." He rubbed his temples.

I feel an inner smile. Him choosing me over some random woman who he seemed to have made love to. "Merci Allistor.." I whisper to the older man as I watch the woman pack up her belongings and begin to stumble home.

"No problem lass, so what's up?. Hungry?" He asked, taking my wrist and pulling me into the kitchen.

"Eh.. Nothi-" I'm cut off with the urge to run to the garbage can and vomit. It must've been the sent of too much vinegar or onion in what ever Allistor was cooking.

"O-Oh my god!" I ran over to the trash can and let loose a cascade of vomit.

"You okay darlin..?" He asked sort of surprised as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah..." I got up and rinsed out my mouth. "But could you not smoke around me?"

"Huh? How come?" He asked, blinking.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about.." I sighed and led him to the couch as he put out his cigarette. "I'd like to sit down and tell you.."

"Aye, I've got that.. But what is it?.." He furrowed his eyebrows, a curious look on his face.

I sighed and looked down at my lap. "Ergh... How am I supposed to say this?.."

"Just say it.. It's only me.." He sighed, rubbing my back.

"Allistor I'm pregnant..." I stammered, ready to break into tears.

"I don't understand.. Why're you telling me?.. Well I understand.. But doe-" I cut him off.

"It's yours Allistor... The baby is yours... You're the father of the child I'm pregnant with..." I repeated.

"How do you know?.. Don't you make love with your husband?." He asked, looking down.

"No.. We haven't had vaginal, since a while after Simon was conceived.. We only picked back up any sort of intimacy a week or ago.." I said quietly.

"A baby... A little baby.. " He said as he rubs my small slightly bloated stomach with a rough hand. "I'm a father.."

"I'm so scared.. " I whispered to him..

He pulled me into his arms. "Have you told Dylan?."

"Non.. I haven't.." I wrapped my arms around him.

"It'll be okay.. I'll come with you to tell him tonight.. You have to tell him soon, okay?.." He kissed my forehead and rubbed my stomach.

"If you're there to keep me safe.. I'll be sure to do it..." I bury my face in his chest.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**Yeah this is my first fanfic.. so maybe could you guys tell me how I'm doing? And so on? Like what's good, what's bad.. Likes and dislikes.. Things you think would be fun to have happen. **

-Author


	8. Chapter 8

BB BD 8

I'm so stupid for thinking Dylan would be okay with this whole fiasco for even a minute.. I'm so stupid for sleeping with Allistor.. I'm even more stupid for marrying Dylan.

I sigh as I roll over in bed just to see my husband reading his book, always reading his book.. He must still feel bad..

I think of how things went this evening.. Not good.. I shut my eyes and imagine everything.

"Dylan.. " I whisper as I sit down on our lumpy, old, couch next to a man with dark red hair.

"Yes?.." He asked, closing his book on taking care of children.. Probably for Simon..

I hear Allistor sigh. "I really don't know how to say this.. I'd say don't hate me but there's always chance you just might.." I stammered.

"Go on.. But why is Allistor here?." Dylan says quietly, quite worried of what I had to say.

"He's here because I'm scared..." I answered him.

"It's that bad to the point you think I'll beat you for it?.." Dylan frowned.

"Perhaps..." I responded.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Just come out and tell me already.."

"I'm pregnant... And Allistor's the papa..." I say quickly and close my eyes.

I hear the closing of a book about a man with a cheating wife and Dylan saying "I'm going to bed now." Before pulling the covers over his lean body.

"Please Dylan can we just talk about it?." I ask meekly.

"What's there to talk about Victoria? In then end you're just going to try and make me feel bad to cover up the fact that you slept with my brother, which I guess I knew about, and you got pregnant by him.. You'll just say 'You beat me and you drank and you were mean to our baby' when really you should be begging for forgiveness at least just this once.." He says sharply.

"Are.. Are you going to leave me?.." I ask him.

"I'm so angry At you.. But Allistor more.. The nerve of that man.. My own brother sleeping with my wife..! Feeling her in ways only I should get to feel her.." He says, getting wrapped up in the problem at hand.

"That's not answering my question Dylan.." I try to snap him out of it.

"I don't know.. I love you.. Even if we're bad for and to each other.. Weren't you going to leave me?" He asks.

"Oui.. But you.. You had acted like you loved me lately.. And you'd been good to Simon.. So no.." I sigh as he pulls me close, kissing my forehead in the darkness, with only the light of the city coming in through our window..

"We're so bad to each other you know.. Sometimes I wonder why I even married you.. But then when I'm down I hear your laugh and and feel your warm embrace and remember.."

"Same for you, love.. You're horrid sometimes, but then I see a smile or a hand on my waist and it really does make you worth while.. Can't forget the kisses either.." I whisper against his neck before planting my lips on it.

"I'm still mad Victoria.. But.. Just not as mad as I could be.. When I think about it I knew you slept with him.. It's just that the baby.. It would disrupt our home even more.."

"What are you suggesting?.." I asked, nuzzling his toned chest.

"An abortion.." He sighed.

"Dylan you know I don't agree with the idea of murdering a fetus when I'm perfectly capable of having a baby.. And that Allistor would never let me go through with one.. He wants a part in raising the baby.."

"I know.. I spoke with him.." Said my husband in a hushed tone.

"I heard you two yelling.. " I half asked, half declared.

"Yes.. We had an argument about the baby.."

"What happened?.."

"Well it was mostly me yelling at my younger brother for sleeping with my wife.." He sighed..

"I see... " I nodded.

"But we've come to a conclusion.. If it comes to it, while the babies young he can stay with us most of full time.." He continued "But when the baby gets older you two will share joint custody of him or her.."

"Sounds fair enough.." I respond.

"Yeah... But we can't forget how this baby will disrupt everyone.. You're my wife and we have a baby.. The child inside you will be Simon's half sibling and cousin... And Allistor.. He'll need to move in with us.." He probably feel like Allistor is invading his home.

"You know I won't abort it, Dylan.. "

"Yeah.. I know.. But think about Simon and I while you're thinking about Allistor's child.." He sighed.

"Yeah.." I sighed, wishing to have the last word.

My clearly upset husband turned away and sighed. We obviously weren't going to try and cuddle tonight. We were too fed up with each other.. He seemed to take it fairly well after that though.. I guess he accepted there was nothing he could do about it...

The next morning I woke up in bed alone. I sighed. Dylan was either in the kitchen drinking his coffee or at work. I sat up and saw a note hanging on the door to the bed room.

"Dear Victoria, I'm going out with friends after work. Don't know when I'll be back. Hold tight. There's left over ham in the fridge but you should know that.

-Dylan Kirkland"

Great. Going out again?.. I suppose I should cut him some slack.. He deserves to have some fun and free time after the bomb I dropped on him yesterday..


	9. Chapter 9

A day alone with Simon? It's not unusual. Perhaps I'll invite Arthur or Allistor over.. Maybe both? They both like Simon a lot, even if he can be a rather glum baby most of the time. He has started smiling more though. Just like his mama.

I shoot Allistor a text "Hey wanna come over Alli?" just to receive a "Sure, I'll be over in an hour or so. Love you bye." I love you too Allistor.

Then I call Arthur, I carefully punch in the numbers and hold the phone up to my ear. "Bonjour?" I say carefully in a soft, light, French accent.

I hear a feminine sounding groan from the other end "Can I help you?" It must be Arthur's stupid wife.

"Yeah give the phone to Arthur." I let out a huff.

"Hmph, and may I ask who you are and why you're calling?"

"Victoria? Dylan's wife. And I'm calling because I want Arthur to come over and hang out and help me with my baby." Last time I checked the stupid woman couldn't have kids..

"Ugh" She whined. "You can talk to him" I heard her shove the phone over to Arthur.

"Hello?." I heard him ask in a thick, posh sounding, British accent.

"Bonjour Arthur. Would you like to come over?" I won't bother telling him about Allistor.

"Huh? Oh sure, I'll be over in about 15 minutes, I was heading out to get some petrol anyway." I heard him say.

We exchanged goodbyes then I hung up on him.

About 15 minutes later I opened the door to my home to see a handsome looking Brit holding what appeared to be a tin of biscuits. "Hello, love." He smiled as he stepped in.

"Bonjour Arthur." I smiled and closed the door behind him.

"So, what do I owe this visit to?" He asked, removing his jacket then sitting down on the couch, loosening his tie a bit,

"I just wanted some company for a little while. Dylan's gotten work again and after words he's going out with friends." I said sharply.

"I see, well good for him? Mm, you seem to be doing quite well, eh?" He recanted.

"Oh Oui, I suppose my husbands doing a lot better. He still gets drunk and angry from time to time.. But the bruises are healing and the sky is bluer." I smile happily with glittering eyes.

"Lovely." He smiled back. "And that baby of yours? Simon, how is he?"

"He's doing quite well, Merci. Would you like me to go get him?"

"No it's fine, I'd like to get some time alone with you. Even if it's just a little." He said.

"Mm, I suppose you're right. Alone time would be nice. We haven't been able to speak much lately."

"It's probably because of my wife.. She really doesn't like you.. No offense though."

"It's alright, I don't see why she doesn't like me though." I frowned, but in reality I don't particularly care if his stupid wife hates me.

"She's probably intimidated by your looks and free, happy, spirit. She doesn't like that even though you're such a young woman, you have a child. She also doesn't like the age gap between you and Dylan.. 21 and 35?.. She thinks you're a gold digging slut.." He sighed.

"But none of that is any of her business..." I rub my temples.

"I know, but she's really controlling.. And jealous.. She's jealous of you.. Most aspects too, I'm not surprised she hates you."

"Well she can keep being jealous because nothing's gonna change."

The Brit chuckled. "Silly girl, that's what I like about you."

"Huh?." I looked back confusedly.

"Your spunk." He stood up and ruffled my hair and made his way to the kitchen.

We ate biscuits and drank milk for a good while before a knock on the door came.

"Stay here Arthur, I'll go get the door." I stood up and looked at the door then back at the blonde haired, green eyed man holding my darling child in his lap.

"Righto." He said, not even bothering to look up for he was too busy with Simon.

I walked swiftly to the door and opened it to find Allistor Ian Kirkland, a mountain of a man. I was only a little over five feet, he stood taller then me by almost a foot and then some. "Hey Lassie." He grinned. "Is Art here? I saw 'is car out front."

"Oui, he's with Simon in the kitchen." I nodded, taking his hand and leading him to it.

As we entered the kitchen and stopped he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach then kissed my neck, not caring if Arthur was there or not. "'Ow's our wee one?" He asked.

"Oh-" I was cut off by Arthur.

"Excuse you?.. What's going on?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking up from Simon.

"Arthur I'm sorry.. I've only just told Dylan yesterday.. I'm pregnant again.."

"Eh..? But.. Didn't he just say '_our _wee one'..? Implying.." He frowned.

"Yes Arthur.. Allistor and I.." I sighed.

"Oh my god did you tell Dylan?!" He shouted.

"Oh my god you fecking eejit. She just said she told him yesterday!" Allistor groaned.

"Oh right.." He rolled his eyes like a school girl at his elder brother. "But.. You're really pregnant with Allistor's child?."

"Oui..." I looked down.

"Aw babe, it's not that bad..." Allistor looked at me, placing a hand to my hip.

"Says you.. Your marriage isn't in jeopardy.."

"I'm not married."

"Exactly.."

Arthur remained seated. "Does anyone want to explain to me what happened?." He moved a bit of the messy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Well Dylan had beat me and then he got all upset that he did.. So he let me go out.. He thought it would make me forgive him or something." I lowered my eye lids as to see less of them.

"Aye, and then she came to me.. Er, and we may or may not have had a bit o' fun together.."

"Well obviously you did." Arthur said, pointing at my still flat stomach.

I blushed a bit. "Dylan has made an agreement with Allistor.. When the baby is born he'll live with us until I deem the baby old enough to be without moi.."

"Did.. Did he take it well?.." Arthur asked.

"He took it alright I guess... At first he was really angry and he kept ignoring me.. Then we kind of made up.. He knew I'd slept with Allistor and just kind of accepted it.."

"Guess he knew there was nothing he could really do about it.." Allistor sat down.

Arthur coughed a bit. "Ahem.. But.. All in all.. What made you think it was a good idea to sleep with her?."

"Er.. Just never mind.. Okay?." Allistor looked away.

He handed a sleeping Simon to me. "Well maybe it's time I get back to my wife..." The shorter blonde man stood up, tightening his tie.

"Drive safe Arthur.. Okay?" I frowned at him.

"Of course, love." He kissed my cheek and pulled on his jacket. "See you around." He smiled a bit as he left.

"Alone at last my dear." The older red haired man chuckled and puts his arm around my waist.

"Mm, yeah.." I smile up at him.

"So I've been thinking.. About our baby.." His hand crept up to my still flat stomach.

"What about him or her.?" I ask, leaving his grasp and sitting down in one of the wooden chairs of the kitchen table.

"Names." He smiled. "If it's a girl I like Bonnie, because she'd be a pretty little thing.."

"And if it's a little boy?." I place a hand to my stomach.

He paused for a moment as if to think. "I like Duncan, or Hector maybe..."

"Well don't I get to at least make a suggestion?" I huffed playfully. "If it's a girl I like Francesca and if it's a boy I want Francis."

"Francis?. Ha, that'd never float with Arthur. And I'll admit I'm not completely fond of the cheeky bastard that is Francis Bonnefoy.. But then again we both take great in pleasure in annoying 'im ta death." He laughed.

"Aw c'mon... Francis is mon friend.." I said, furrowing my dark eyebrows.

"I know, I know.. I guess I don't mind the name.. Just the man." He shrugged and walked over t the fridge, opening it with a mighty pull of his hand.

"I'm going to put Simon in his crib, hold that thought." I walk swiftly but carefully to Simon's nursery. It's painted in blues and greens. I remember Allistor did the painting for us. I place my baby carefully in the crib where he curls up, wrapping his tiny arms around a stuffed bunny. I smile sadly and look over the top of the crib. "In about nine months you'll have a little half sibling.. He or she will also be called Kirkland.."

I hear Simon release a small half cough, half sneeze. "Sleep well Simon.." I walked back into the kitchen to see Allistor popping the metal cap of a bottle of beer.

"Ugh Dylan's got some crap beer." Allistor scowled and walked over to the couch.

I stood there and watched him.

"Just gonna stand there, Vicky?" He said, sipping his 'crap beer' and turning on the television.

"Huh? Oh right." I said, walking over to him and sitting by him.

He turned on some movie and slung his arm around me. "Mm.. Now we can wait for your hubby."

"You're staying here and waiting for him?. Why?." I asked.

"Well Dylan's out drinking, yeah? I just wanna protect you."

"You don't know he'll be violent." I frown.

He sighed. "You also don't know he wont be violent. Darlin, sometimes it's better to be smart than optimistic."


	10. Chapter 10

I fell asleep against Allistor, later to be awoken by a slightly drunk Dylan banging on the door.

"Victoria, hey Victoria! Open up the door-." His Welsh accent was slurred over by a couple drinks too many.

"Does he not know how ta operate a lock and key?" Allistor shook his head and sighed to himself before standing up. "Really Dylan, really." He groaned before opening the door only to have the man who was nearly the same high stumble forward against him before recoiling back when he realized who it was.

"You slut! What's he doing here?!" The man stood up as straight as he possibly could.

"You.. You had work so I just thought he could come over and keep me company.."

"Why?! You knew I'd be coming home!.. " He yelled.

Allistor picked him up. "Stop. Now. Before things get ugly."

"Things got ugly when you walked into my house..!" He snarled.

"Oh just shut yer trap already." He said before he tossed him outside.

"Let me in! H-Hey!." Dylan pounded at the door.

"Allistor.." I whispered. ".. Maybe this is a bad idea.. Leaving him outside I mean."

He sighed before he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the bed room and sat me down. The man sat down beside me. "Victoria... It'll be fine... _He _will be fine..don't worry... He's a rough and tough rugby player.. He can survive one night outside.. Okay?. Plus comin' home drunk like that... He deserves it. You can go get him in the morning.. "

"I guess so..." I frowned. It didn't feel right. Kicking Dylan out of his own house. Drunk or not.. I just.. Ergh...

"You know.." Allistor, began and put his arm around me. "We could get thinking about that baby of ours... All the talking we've gone about him or her is just to explain to people... So, maybe we should do some thinking about it.."

"Oui.. I suppose... Arrangements and clothes and things like those.. I suppose.." I looked out the window and it started raining.

"Hm, I hope it's a boy, I've always wanted a wee son." The red head smiled.

"I already have a son I want a girl.. And I want her name to be Olivia Mary Kirkland.. And she will be beautiful and I will love her..." I closed my eyes, thinking of my silly fantasy.

"I've no objections to that, a child is a child.." He said.

Allistor... He's always wanted kids... Perhaps he thinks this is his last chance.. He's 31 now.. He doesn't have a steady relationship or anything.. Unlike me. A 21 year old _girl _who is married, and mother of two. One of those two belongs to her husbands brother. I'm so awful..

"Oui.. You're right.. I'm going to get ready for bed.. Okay?." I got up and stepped lightly to my dresser and pulled out a pair of red and white stripped pajama pants and a black night shirt.

"Right.." Allistor slipped off his shirt and then pulled out his pants.

"Why are you undressing?." I asked, undressing myself then slipping on my pajamas.

"I sleep in my boxers, silly girl." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "You know, like all other men?"

"Oh, I guess you're right." I smiled slightly and got into bed under the covers of my husband and I's bed. "Bonne nuit Allistor~." I cuddled against him.

"Yeah, good night." He kissed my temple and wrapped his arms around me, holding me warmly and tightly. He gives me what Dylan doesn't. Security. Warmth. Etcetera, etcetera.

We slept soundly till the sun rose. I woke up first, slipping carefully out of his arms I put on an old, brown pair of sandals and snuck out of the room. I got a warm towel from the hall closet then made my way to the kitchen. I had made a mug of Dylan's favorite coffee and within moments I found myself at the door. _Oh please don't be sick.. _I thought to myself. I don't want him to catch a cold. I opened the tall door to find a man sleeping under a tarp he must've stolen from the furniture in the back yard.

"Oh Dylan.." I whispered as I knelt beside him. I stroked a wet tuft of blonde hair before kissing his cheek gently. "Dylan wake up.." I shook him a little bit.

He stirred and soon woke up. "Nn... Victoria?.." He opened his eyes. "What... What happened? Why am I outside?. Wait.."

"You came home drunk.. And I was with Allistor so he threw you out.." I frowned, as he sat up. I handed him the mug then began drying his hair off, myself.

"That little.." He grumbled as he sipped the coffee.

"Dylan please... He did it so you wouldn't cause any damage.."

Dylan paused then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, love. But you've got to be some kind of masochist staying married to me."

I kissed his coffee stained lips. "Well then I must be." I stood up and helped him to his feet. Kicking the blue, crumpled tarp aside.

"I'm so sorry about it all.. I'm getting better though.. And each and every day I love you and Simon more and more.. So don't replace me.."

"You think I'll replace you?." I asked. "Silly.. Why would you think that?"

"Ergh.. Because you're getting so cozy with Allistor.. That damn baby..." He sighed.

"Dylan, you're boring, and cold, a drunkard too... I was a confused younger girl when I met you, I can be slutty, and irresponsible... But I love you and nothing can change that... No matter how much you used to be violent towards me.. I still love you.."

He sighed. "What happened to us?"

"That, I do not know.." I took his hand. "Lets go inside, dear."

"Did that ass hat leave yet?" He growled.

"Non... How about you just sit down and I can get you some breakfast.." I led him to the kitchen.

"Yea, fine... I'll take eggs and toast..." He huffed. I Tread swiftly and retrieved the ingredients.

Allistor walked out in just his boxers. "'Ey." He moved some of the hair out of his eyes. "I'll be off now, alright? Wouldn't wanna impede on your marriage any more than I have." He rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to sta-" I began but was cut off by him.

"Nah Vicky, I don't think your hubby over there would like that." He kissed my cheek. "See ya around Vic, and see you as well." He knelt down, pulled my top up and kissed my still seemingly flat stomach. I smiled

"Ugh.." Dylan rolled his eyes. ''Just dress and leave already, would you?"

"Fine, fine." Allistor went back to the room and dressed himself then came out. "Thanks Vic, see ya Dylan!" He waved then laughed and walked out of our house.

"What did you see in him anyway?" Dylan asked with a rude tone about him.

"You know, he was sweet, lovingly, clever.. Great muscles too." I giggled.

"I see.." Dylan shrugged. "Are you finished yet with my breakfast?"

"Oui.. Don't be so rude though." I set the plate in front of him with a cup of coffee. I got some yogurt for myself then sat down.

"Hmph, it's Saturday.. I don't have work. Would you like to make love?" He asked.

"We haven't done that in a few weeks.." I sighed. "I guess.."

We were interrupted by Simons wail.

"I'll go get him." I fetched our glum little baby and sat him in my lap. "Hungry Simon?"

The baby yawned in response. He'd stopped crying once I had got him.

"Hmph, he's five months now. Shouldn't you start weaning him?."

"Non, I'm waiting till he's six months." I fed the baby with my breasts and stroked his hair. When I finished I handed him to be father and buttoned up my shirt. "I got a little milk on my top so I'm going to go change it."

"Alright." Said Dylan as he held our five month old baby boy in his lap.

I went and changed into a blue top then stood outside the door to the kitchen, listening in.

"Ah... Daddy loves you and Mummy, Simon."

Simon let out a squeal.

"Mm... Do you love me Simon?" He asked.

I don't know what he did next.. but Dylan laughed.


End file.
